The invention relates to a cylinder head having a plurality of cylinder portions for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. Each cylinder portion includes a central bore to receive an injection nozzle or a spark plug. Gas changing channels extend from the deck face, facing the cylinder block, and emerge from side faces. Valve guide bores are directed towards the ends of the gas changing channels in the deck face. Recesses, for hydraulic cup tappets, are arranged co-axially relative to the valve guide bores. Bearing cradles are present to receive at least one camshaft. Also, the cylinder head, along the cylinder portions, has an extending cast longitudinal oil channel. The oil channel supplies pressurized oil to the hydraulic cup tappets and, optionally, camshaft bearing regions. Furthermore, the invention relates to a casting core for a cast longitudinal oil channel in such a cylinder head for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine.
DE 195 42 495 C1 discloses cylinder heads with pre-cast or finish-cast longitudinal oil channels and cup tappet recesses. An approximately centrally extending central longitudinal oil channel requires the spark plug bore of each cylinder to be offset and inclined.
EP 0 499 601 A1 describes a cylinder head with two cast parallel longitudinal oil channels. The channels are guided along the outer walls of the cylinder head. Long connecting bores which extend from the longitudinal oil channels to the recesses are required to lubricate the hydraulic valve tappets. The connections starting from the connecting bores between the camshaft bearing regions and the longitudinal oil channels are extremely complicated.
DE 41 17 162 A1 illustrates a cylinder head with two cast longitudinal oil channels which extend along both side faces of the cylinder head. The longitudinal oil channels are connected by cast transverse channels between the respective cylinders. This design requires an extremely complicated and filigree casting core.